The Avengers: United
by daughterofeos11
Summary: Nick Fury senses trouble. After what was supposed to be a simple skirmish goes horribly wrong, he realises that he's dealing with higher powers. To him, the only way out of this mess, is to gather up a team of the most extraordinary people on the planet. But for this threat, it's time for the mortals and the demigods to unite. Eight unique heroes. One enemy. One world to save.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder boomed in the stormy night sky as the rain lashed at the bare trees. The wind howled, throwing everything out of order. A man stood in a dark room. He could hear the chaos outside, and was secretly grateful that he wasn't out in that weather. Of course, the people in front of him could change his mind about that. Well, he wouldn't exactly call them people, as they were simple holograms. You couldn't see any of the features of the people; you could only tell what gender they were. Three men and a woman.

The man briefly wondered, yet again, whether they were actually real people at all, before getting rid of the thought. It was something that had crossed his mind from time to time, but he had always shrugged it off. Just as he did now. Instead, he focused on what the holographic people were saying. They would have his head if they knew that he was ignoring them. And that would not be good.

"The numbers are too high for this to be considered normal. Get your team on it Director. We want this cleared up quickly, and efficiently. Make sure you don't make a mess," one of the men snapped.

The Director rolled his eyes. As if he needed to be told.

"Understood Councilman. I'll get on it right away," he replied calmly.

"Good luck Fury," the woman stated as the holograms vanished.

Fury sighed and rubbed his bald head with a gloved hand. He didn't like the Council. But they were in charge, and he had no choice but to follow their orders. With a final glance at the now empty room, he marched out, his black coat swishing around his legs.

* * *

Percy Jackson was a very happy camper. The war was over. They had won. The Gods had offered him _Godhood_! Of course he hadn't accepted; there were far more important things he could have used his gift for. And now, because of his wish, the camp was much better. All the Gods had cabins now, and the demigods were claimed by the time they reached thirteen, if not sooner. The Gods now spent more time with the demigods too.

Percy often found himself getting many visits, the most common ones, oddly enough, being the twin archers. He had really bonded with his godly twin cousins in the times thy had visited him. Artemis had even taken it up on herself to teach him how to shoot a bow, while Apollo taught him some healing remedies, and how to play the guitar. He looked forward to those visits. He didn't feel so lonely then.

Sure, he had all his friends, and his demigod cousins, but it just wasn't the same. Annabeth spent most of her time on Olympus, being the official architect of the place and all. Grover was rarely ever at camp, always out doing his Lord of the Wild duties. His cousin Nico spent almost all his time in the Underworld, and Thalia had her responsibilities as Lieutenant of the Hunt. Artemis sometimes brought her over, but she always had to go back quickly, since she spent most of her time worrying about the hunters.

His friends at camp were still around, but they had their own things to do. Everyone went back to their everyday routines, doing what they usually had before the war. The only problem was, Percy didn't have any routine to go back to. He had been in the war from the moment he found out that he was a demigod. Now that there was no danger - at least, no more danger than usual - Percy didn't know what to do. He didn't like to admit it, but he _missed_ the danger. He _missed_ the thrill of fighting, and always looking over your back.

Percy sighed as he thought about all this. His good mood was slowly diminishing. He figured he was probably crazy for missing all that, but he couldn't help it. He had gotten used to the monsters. Now that he didn't have to worry about them, he often found himself bored and ended up lounging at the lake, which was what he was doing now.

It was a sunny day, and he had decided to cool off at the lake. As he relaxed in the cool water, his ADHD mind kept wandering to the topic of his loneliness. Well, he wasn't _completely_ lonely. Percy felt his mouth flicker into a smile as he thought about his new cabin mate. And no, she wasn't his sibling, although he thought of her as a sister. Percy fondly remembered the day she had arrived.

**_* Percy had been happily eating breakfast when he heard the scream. It had taken him less than a minute to leap out of his seat and start sprinting towards Thalia's tree, which was where the scream had come from. He had skidded to a stop just before the border, whipping out his sword in the process. Below, he could see a figure - a girl - running up the hill, a satyr just behind her, with a pack of hell hounds right on their tail. Percy didn't hesitate as he ran down the hill, automatically slashing at the first hound._**

**_He could see the girl properly now, and had to admit, she was very pretty. She looked about fifteen, and had mid-length black hair that seemed to have hints of blue in it, she had perfectly tanned skin and bright, cerulean blue eyes that looked like the clearest oceans. Her mouth was twisted into a determined scowl as she pulled the seemingly injured satyr behind her._**

**_"Hey watch out!"_**

**_Her warning came just in time as Percy snapped out of his state and quickly ducked, the claw of a hell hound just barely missing him. He gave her a nod of appreciation before proceeding to slice and dice the remaining monsters. He capped his sword the second he finished, and spun around to face the girl. He could see that she was sweating, and her clothes were splattered with mud._**

**_"Hey are you okay?" Percy asked her, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. The girl nodded._**

**_"Yeah, I'm fine. But my friend here is hurt," she explained softly._**

**_By now, most of the campers had arrived and some of Apollo's kids came and took the injured satyr away to the infirmary. The rest were looking at the girl with open curiosity._**

**_"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," Percy slowly introduced himself._**

**_"My name's Cassandra Leith. I am the daughter of -" the girl was interrupted by a flash as the symbols of a sea serpent, and cab claws appeared above her head._**

**_"Oceanus" *_**

There had been a dilemma as to where they should put the girl (seeing as they didn't have any cabins for the Titans) until Poseidon, being the best God ever, had offered to let her stay in his cabin, seeing as she was the daughter of a sea deity. Cassandra, or Cassie as she liked to be called, had gladly accepted and became Percy's cabin mate. At first, Percy hadn't really trusted her, since she was the child of a Titan, but she had quickly earned his trust.

Cassie was like a sister to him now. And it annoyed Percy when he saw some of the other campers giving her dirty looks. Sure, he had made the same mistake when he first met her, but at least he had given her a chance, and he was glad he had. He just wished that everyone else would be a little more open-minded.

Before Percy could contemplate any more on the topic, he was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Having fun?"

Percy felt himself grin as he recognised the voice. Of course she could catch him by surprise. She was like a freaking ninja!

"I was until you showed up," he retorted playfully.

A young girl dropped down from the tree above him and sat down next to him.

"Hey Cassie. What's up?" Percy smiled, putting an arm around her.

"I'm bored! No one wants to spar with me! Will you spar with me Perce? Please!" Cassie pouted at him, giving him extremely good baby seal eyes.

Percy clenched his jaw. He knew that it hurt her whenever the campers ignored her, but she still put on a mask, hiding her true feelings. It killed him that he couldn't do anything about it.

He was about to reply, when a bright flash alerted him of the presence of a God. The two demigods leaped up to their feet as Artemis approached them. She had a worried look on her face and was biting her lip nervously. She finally looked up at the two teens before her, her shining silver eyes gleaming with hidden anxiousness.

"I have to take you to Olympus now. Both of you."

* * *

**My first Avengers crossover fanfic. I have to admit, I don't know everything about the Avengers, so this may have some mistakes. Please give it a chance. Thanks for reading. If you have any questions, then please PM me, or ask me in the reviews. Please review. Any tips would be helpful. Thanks so much. Love you all. XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy didn't know why he was suddenly called to Olympus. He was sure he hadn't done anything recently. He would have definitely known if he had. And he was a bit concerned that Cassie was called as well. Percy wouldn't admit it, but he was nervous. He had a bad feeling about this. Like something was going to happen that would change his life forever.

He thought about all this as they flashed to Olympus. He was momentarily stunned by the sheer beauty of the place, before he snapped out of his daze and jogged to catch up to Artemis, making sure to drag the still awed daughter of Oceanus along with him. They soon reached the doors of the Throne Room. Artemis spun around to face them.

"Remember to bow and not stand there gawking like idiots. Zeus isn't in a good mood," she warned and opened the doors with a flick of her hand.

"When is Zeus ever in a good mood," Percy muttered, but followed the goddess.

The Throne Room was probably the most beautiful place on Olympus. It had been the least damaged, so it had been quicker to fix. Annabeth, Percy's best friend and long-time crush, had worked extremely hard on returning this room to its former glory. Except it looked even better now.

The room was held up by large, marble pillars, and the ceiling was an illusion of the night sky; complete with constellations that moved about. The Thrones stood in a 'U' shape around the hearth. All the Gods were present; even Hades, who sat in his guest throne. The Thrones were arranged so that all the Goddesses were seated on the left, and the Gods on the right.

Percy wondered why Hades was there. It wasn't the Winter Solstice yet, so he knew that there was probably some very important reason for his presence. The knot in his stomach got worse at the thought. Percy glanced up at his father. Poseidon had an extremely worried look on his face and was fiddling with his trident. Hestia was tending to the hearth and gave Percy a warm smile, although, she too looked worried.

Percy finally looked at his uncle and bowed. Zeus did not look happy. He looked angry, and bad-tempered. Percy decided to try and not aggravate his uncle. He stood up and turned towards his father.

"Um, Dad. Not that I'm not honoured and all, but, why am I here?" he asked cautiously.

He vaguely noticed Athena looking at him as if he were an experiment; like she'de love to cut him open and inspect his insides. However, seeing as she scared him, he decided not to pay much attention to it.

"Percy, you have been called here because of some recent, ah, _events_," Poseidon stammered.

Percy looked at his father in confusion, not understanding what he was talking about. Athena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What your idiotic father is trying to say is, that we have brought you here because of something that happened when you killed The Lord of Time," she explained.

Percy nodded, still as confused as ever.

"Um, I don't get it. What happened when _Luke_ killed Kronos?" he asked, reminding them that it was Luke that actually killed Kronos.

"Perhaps I should explain from the start," Poseidon sighed resignedly. "It all started when we Gods arrived at the Throne Room. Luke had just killed Kronos and had died himself. We were giving you all rewards when I first sensed it. Sensed something different about you."

Percy grew a little worried. There was something different about him?

"Soon, all the Gods had sensed it," Apollo took over. "Your aura. It was different. Your aura used to be a bright, bluish-green colour, similar to your father's. But now, your aura has flecks of gold in it, kinda like grains of sand. And it has a more golden glow about it."

"And your Core looked different too," Hermes continued. "You see, your Core is a ball of energy inside you that gives you your powers. You one used to be a bluish-green colour, and had a watery quality to it. Now, it still is a bluish-green, but it glows gold, and has a sandy quality, like sand underwater. And it hums with energy and power."

"We didn't know what was happening, so we decided to observe," Artemis began quietly. "Apollo and I were sent to look look after you; make sure you weren't ill or anything. We started spending time with you and got close to you. You're like a little brother to us now. But our actual mission was to observe your behaviour, and see if the changes in your aura and Core affected you in any way."

"When we didn't see anything wrong, we decided to take a closer look," Athena now spoke. "I took some blood samples from you while you were asleep, and analysed them. It took Apollo and I days to get a clear result. Your blood had turned an orange-red with powder-like pigments of blue. It has a higher count of white blood cells, which means your body's healing abilities have increased a tenfold, and you will now most likely easily repel most diseases."

Percy took this all in in silence. He struggled to understand what all this meant. What did it all mean? How did it happen? Was he some kind of freak? He must have been showing his anxiousness on his face, for a warm hand grabbed his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He smiled gratefully at Cassie, whom he had admittedly forgotten was there, and turned back to the Gods.

"How did this happen? What does this mean? A-am I some sort of freak?" he desperately asked.

Hestia quickly shook her head.

"You are not a freak Percy. Don't ever think that," she told him gently.

"She's right Percy. You are not a freak. No son of mine is a freak," Poseidon firmly assured him.

"So what does this all mean?" Percy asked them.

"Well, to answer your first question," Athena replied, "We think this happened because you killed Kronos. Now I am aware that you didn't actually kill him, but you chose that he should die. And you see, when someone kills the Titan King, some of his Core Energy is transferred into that person. When this happened to Zeus, a God, he became much stronger, and developed some knew powers. Since Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus were equally responsible for Kronos' death, they all got a power boost. Now if, and this is purely theoretical as it could never happen, if a mortal killed Kronos, the Energy transfer would kill the mortal. But, as you are both mortal and Godly, the Energy seems to have made you more powerful, could have possibly given you more powers, and partial immortality, similar to that of the Hunters'."

Percy blinked in shock as he slowly processed everything.

"So wait, you're saying that I have partial immortality _and _the Curse of Achilles!" he exclaimed.

"Er, not _exactly_," Apollo answered this time.

Percy threw him an inquisitive look.

"Well, you see. It appears that your new blood is _burning away _the Curse of Achilles. Your body is slowly losing its invulnerability. But this also means that you will no longer have that weak spot of yours," Apollo explained with a grimace.

Percy looked at him in utter mortification.

"B-but I had to go into the _River Styx _for this Curse. I had to risk _dying_!" he spluttered in disbelief.

He had almost died for nothing! He took a deep breath and calmed himself down, not wanting to think about what Nico would do when he found out. That was not going to be a happy confrontation.

"Okay, so what are you going to do now?" he asked his father.

"WE SHOULD KILL HIM!" Zeus bellowed, speaking for the first time since Percy had gotten there.

Ares and Dionysus cheered in agreement while some of the other Gods shot them angry glares.

"We will do no such thing, brother!" Poseidon hissed furiously, his eyes, hurricanes of pure fury.

"Father! We have a plan of action! And he have agreed on not killing him!" Artemis frowned at her father.

Percy shared a look with Cassie. It was still odd to see the Moon Goddess on his side.

"Yeah! So, anyway, what we have decided to do is to help you harness your new powers in a different environment," Hermes told Percy, subtly rolling his eyes at Zeus.

"Percy looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Now Hermes looked a little nervous. He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Hades decided that he had had enough.

"Oh for my sake! What these fools are trying to say is that you will be sent off somewhere. Away from that Camp. Until you can fully control those new powers of yours," he huffed with a scowl.

Percy froze. He was being sent away? Away from his friends and family? Poseidon saw his son's gob-smacked expression and rushed to reassure him.

"Don't worry! You won't be gone far! You'll still be in Manhattan," he quickly spoke.

Percy felt slightly relieved. He would still be in Manhattan. He would still be able to see his mom, and friends, and Annabeth.

"So where am I going?" he asked softly.

"To this special agency that has dealt with people with special powers before. You will be in good care there," Poseidon answered.

Percy nodded sadly. He didn't want to go. He didn't know this agency, and he didn't know what would happen to him there. He would have to leave his friends and family, and he wouldn't see Annabeth any more.

"Isn't there any way that I can stay here? I mean, you guys have been observing me, and so far nothing bad has happened. Can't I stay?" Percy pleaded, a sudden desperation showing through his voice.

The Gods looked at each other and frowned. From what Percy could tell, they seemed to be doing that mind-talking thing they often do. As they conversed, Percy turned to face Cassie, who looked a little pale.

"Hey Cass, what do you think about all this?" he gently questioned her.

"I don't know. But I don't want you to go! You can't go!" she suddenly flung her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

Percy stumbled a bit at the sudden force, but quickly hugged her back.

"There's no way I could leave you! You're my little sis! I won't leave you. I promise!" he whispered into her hair.

She pulled back and gave him a huge smile. Just then, the Gods came to a decision, and Poseidon cleared his throat.

"We have discussed, and decided that you can stay at Camp Half-Blood!," he declared with a small smile.

Percy grinned and internally jumped for joy. He could stay!

"But. The first sign of something wrong, and you'll get sent away immediately," Poseidon warned his son.

Percy nodded, to delighted to really care. He grinned at Cassie and gave her a tight hug.

"Yes! I get to stay!" he whispered, barely containing his excitement.

But he did have that sense of foreboding in the corner of his mind. Something was coming.

* * *

***Time Skip: Three Days***

Swish! Smack! Clang!

Percy hacked his way through the enemy lines, his eyes locked on the prize. The red flag. He was going to do it this time. This time, they were going to win. He ducked under a random blade and slashed wildly in that direction. He was close now. He had to admit though, his girlfriend had come up with a excellent plan. They were on opposing teams once more, and knew that they had to beat the other.

Percy, as the captain of the blue team, had decided that there was no way that he would be able to create a plan better that a child of Athena, so he decided to fight smart with stupid. His plan consisted of four groups. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta. On his team were: The Hermes cabin, The Hephaestus cabin, The Hecate cabin, The Nike cabin, and the Apollo cabin.

Group Alpha was the largest group and was mostly filled with Hecate, Nike, and Apollo campers, with a few Hermes campers. Group Alpha were the ones that would charge at the other team head on. Group Beta was the second smallest group, and was filled with Hermes campers, Hephaestus campers, Nike campers, and one or two Apollo campers. Group Delta was the second largest group. It was the defence group. It was filled with Hephaestus, Hecate, and Apollo campers.

The plan was to have Group Alpha go in first and take out as much of the enemy as possible. Once they were weakening, Group Beta would come in and help them out. While this happened, Group Delta would stand guard at their base (the lake), and set traps and stuff while the Apollo campers hid in the trees. The Hecate campers had enchanted the flag so that it would float on top of the lake.

And then, Group Gamma, the smallest group, which consisted of five top Hermes campers, would sneak in behind the enemy lines, and grab the flag. Their goal was to get the flag first, so they had put most of their forces on the attack rather than defence. It was incredibly stupid; which is why Percy hoped that it would work.

Percy shook his head and focused once more on the battle. He swiped at his opponents feet and knocked him out, creating an opening in the enemy lines. Percy wasted no time jumping over the camper he had just defeated, and sprinting towards Zeus' fist - which was where the flag was hidden.

But before he could reach out and grab it, a sword came right to his face. Percy quickly brought up Riptide, and blocked the sword.

"Ah Wisegirl. Don't you know? Swords are my thing. You should stick to your daggers," Percy smirked.

The daughter of Athena narrowed her eyes and scowled.

"I just figured that it would be more satisfying if I beat you at your own game," she snapped.

Percy grinned at the thought of a good fight. "Give it your best shot."

That was all he could say before he was attacked again. Percy concentrated as his brain went into battle mode. Swipe! Duck! Stab! Dodge! He fought in an unorthodox style. He could tell that Annabeth was trying to anticipate his moves, but was struggling. They both knew that he had the upper hand.

Until Annabeth brought out a dagger in her other hand. Percy leaped back as his girlfriend began to dual-wield. He knew that he didn't have as good of a chance now, and they were running out of time. He needed to finish this soon. Desperately, he glanced around, looking for a way to escape. And then it struck him. If he could just duck past her, then he could sprint over, and grab the flag. He would figure out the rest later. Right now, he needed to distract her.

Percy took a deep breath, and dived in with a powerful overhead strike. Annabeth blocked his sword with her two weapons, and he used that opportunity to launch a vicious snap kick to her side. Annabeth stumbled back and clutched her ribs. Percy quickly ducked past and scrambled up the rock pile; Annabeth hot on his heels. He pulled himself up and snatched the flag, taking a moment to observe the battlefield.

His team was fighting as hard as they could, but the truth was that they were outnumbered. Or in other words, he was doomed. But he couldn't give up. Annabeth was almost at the top of the pile. Percy didn't have time to fight her. So at the first opening he saw, he vaulted off the rocks, hitting the ground at a run. He had to get to the border line. He had to win. He couldn't lose again. He wouldn't lose again.

And as he thought this, it happened. One minute, he was running as fast as he could through a blur of metal, the next, he was in the middle of a slow-motion movie. Literally. It was as though time had slowed. He could see everything clearly now. He could see the dozen blades coming right at him, at the pace of a snail. Not stopping to wonder what the Hades was happening, Percy dodged the swords and made a mad dash towards the creek. It was easy now. He could avoid everything so easily. In fact, he could have walked and been perfectly fine.

The creek was only a few steps away now. Everything was returning to normal. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy could see Annabeth's confused face, changing into fury and shock when she realised that she had lost. The creek was so close now. Just another step.

_Splash!_

That was the sound of victory. Percy raised the flag and stabbed it into the dirt - on his side. The forest was silent for a few minutes before it erupted into cheers. The blue-plume helms were tossed into the air as the horn sounded, signalling the end of the game. The red team yelled in fury as they angrily threw down their weapons, glaring at the other team.

Annabeth tore at her hair as she cried in fury, unable to comprehend how on Gaea her boyfriend was able to beat her. It was a moment of joy for most people though. After so long, they had finally managed to defeat the Athena cabin.

But then, they heard the scream.

Percy was kneeling beside the creek. But something was wrong. He clawed at his shirt, his mouth open in a silent scream. Sweat was dripping down his body, mixed with a good bit of blood. Tears streamed down his face as he rolled to the side, his eyes closed in unbelievable pain.

The campers all finally snapped out of their shock, and ran over to their hero. Their faces showed concern and fear. They didn't know what was happening to their saviour, but he was changing. His shirt began to burn away, although there was no fire. The veins surrounding his eyes began to glow a bright gold, like his blood was made of acid.

Percy could only feel unbelievable pain. He didn't know what was happening to him, but he felt like something was eating away at the skin on his chest, and replacing it with something else. His eyes burned, like they were made of fire. He couldn't bear the pain for much longer. And just when he thought that he was going to pass out, it stopped. Just like that.

Percy slowly sat up, still not opening his eyes. He felt the rest of his shirt fall to pieces, and heard a few gasps. He tenderly touched the part where it had hurt the most - right at the centre. His skin was cool, soft, and slightly grainy, like it was made of sand. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. What he saw, was a huge surprise.

Right at the centre of his chest, was a gold tattoo, about the diameter of a small apple. It was a one headed dragon that was curled so that its head was resting on its tail. It was the shape of a circle. Inside the circle, was a five-pointed star facing down, and a strange symbol of a horizontal line with a V and an upside-down V going through it.

But what he heard after, was what shocked Percy the most.

"Percy, your eyes are gold."

* * *

**And there you go. I know it has been a while since I published this story, and I'm sorry to all those who read this story for not updating sooner. So it was my birthday really recently (like really recently) and I got a new guitar. Now, since it has been ages since I last played guitar, my fingers have softened up quite a bit. So now, all my fingers are bleeding, and have been bandaged.**

**But they are still really sore, so I can't use them for a while. So I'm typing this with my toes. Yup. It has taken me forever to do this, but I'm glad I did. Sorry for that crappy description of the last symbol. If any of you are curious, it is meant to be the Seal of Saturn. I found it a little difficult to describe, so you might want to search it up to get a clear image.**

**Thanks so much for checking this story out. I will (hopefully) not make Percy an overpowered guy, because that just wouldn't make any sense. Please Fav/Follow/Review! I will love you all forever!**

**Oh, and sorry for not putting Cassie all that much in this chapter, but I have a reason for that. I have not just forgotten all about her. Nope. That's not what happened at all.**

**Um, I know that a few of you have been asking about whether or not I'm going to have a Beta, and to be honest, I'm not sure. I kinda want to see how this goes. But thanks for offering! If I do decide to have a Beta, then I will take you into consideration.**

**If you guys have any questions, or stuff like that, then please ask in the reviews, or PM me. Oh, and I would love it if you check out my other stories.**

**In other news, I'm still banned from , so I'm still being a ninja. Yeah...**

**Am I the only one that thinks that Percy as a Youtuber would be just plain hilarious!**

**Sorry about that random question. Just ignore me.**

**OH! I almost forgot. I have this idea for a really great story. It will be a bit like one of those stories where Percy turns into a wolf or something and shows up at camp 300 years later for a new prophecy. I just don't know if I should write it or not. Like, I want to write it, but it might mean that some of my other stories would have slower updates. And I know I said in one of my other fics that I'd do a story where Percy and Harry are brothers, and I do have the first few chapters for that written, but I'm not ready to publish them yet.**

**So what do you guys think?**

**I have probably bored you guys enough with my crappy life. Two thumbs up if you have are still reading this. I will now leave you in peace. XOXO**

**BYEEEEEEE!**


End file.
